You Found Me
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Harry runs. Hermione follows.


**Summary: Harry runs, Hermione follows.**

I thought I could hide from my friends and grieve in peace... well I was wrong. Everywhere I go she finds me so hopefully she can't find me it's seems when no one is looking she makes a break for it just to find me. I'm sitting in our Potions classroom the last place I want to be but she knows I never go here well she'll have to give up and go away so I can grieve Dumbledore's death in peace.

Ever since the night Snape killed no murdered our headmaster I have never been able cope even after the funeral I know the other two have wanted to be apart of my life but them being with me is putting their lives at risk at stake but Hermione Granger is being as stubbon as ever, she won't leave me alone. I run. She follows. I hide. She finds me. Everywhere I go she finds me five seconds later. She knows I avoided this room ever since the tragic night but now I'm in here hiding from her.

Uh-oh I hear footsteps I run to the back of room and hide amongst the shadows as the door opens, I hold my breath not daring to move I watch as she enters the room and closes the door locking it behind her she turns and faces the empty room I remain still suddenly she speaks but not to the empty room to me "I thought you of all people avoided this place because it reminds you of Snape and the horrific night" she says great you just had to mention that awful night well I better say something but first lets move.

So I take a step forwards out of the shadows so she can see me I said the first thing that popped into my head "you found me" was what I said lame real lame Potter she gives a small smile "you know I always find you eventually" she said and once again Hermione Granger is right she will find me wherever I am unless it's somewhere she doesn't know like Godrics Hollow perhaps?

Nah she'll find me. It's like she has special powers to hunt people down me especially "why do you keep following me?" I ask her pretty much sure I might already know the answer "why do you keep pushing us away?" she asks me back without answering my question "look it's a lot harder on me than it is on you when Dumbledore died it was like losing another family member and what if I were to lose Ron there would another family member I want to grieve in peace Hermione is it that hard?" I explain to her I look at her she's sad I hate seeing her sad "the only reason I follow you is to try and understand why you push us away if you were dead Harry we would still be in danger Voldemort would most likely take over the wizarding world possibily the muggle world as well there would be no one there to save us sure we could try and save ourselves but we need you to protect us... I need you to protect me" she said.

I watched as tears began to run down her cheeks you found me Hermione you found me I heard music I smiled Kelly Clarkson's You Found Me song began to fill up the room:

Is this a dream? If it is please don't wake me from this high 

_I'd beome comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes. To what it's like when everythings right oh I can't believe_

_You found me when no one else was looking _

_How did you know just where I would be _

_Yeah you broke through all of my confussion _

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave _

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see _

_You found me , You found me _

_So here we are and that's pretty far_

_And think of where we've been_

_No going back _

_I'm fading out _

_All that has faded me within_

_Your by my side _

_Now everthing's fine _

_I can believe _

_You found me when no one else was looking _

_How did you know just where I would be _

_Yeah you broke through all of my confussion _

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave _

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see _

_You found me , You found me _

_I was hiding till you came along _

_And showed me where I belong  
You found me _

_When no one else was looking _

_How did you know_

_How did you knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

_You found me when no one else was looking _

_How did you know just where I would be _

_Yeah you broke through all of my confussion _

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave _

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see _

_You found me _

_(you found me when no one else is looking)_

_(how did you know just where I would be)_

_you broke through all of my confusion _

_the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave _

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And things in between  
You Found Me_

_You Found Me_

I looked at Hermione she was smiling sadly she also loved Kelly Clarkson she looked at me but didn't say anything so I spoke

"kind of explains something you did find me when no one else was looking" I said she smiled one of her cutest smiles at me "that's exactly what I was thinking" she said we stayed in a comfortable silence suddenly Hermione walked up to me at first I didn't know what she wanted but as soon as I saw the cute puppy dog face I usually use on her I opened my arms she stepped into them and I held her she rested her head in my shoulder oh how I love this girl well she's not exactly a young girl but now a young woman she's matured a lot I drop a kiss on top of her head and I hear her sigh but she doesn't talk she just sighs.


End file.
